everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
NibiruMul/Characters/Wave 2
Characters from fairy tales *Adamantios Chrysomallis (son of Anthousa, Xanthousa, Chrisomalousa) *Allegra Bambola (daughter of Adamantina from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Drusiano) *Angelica Pantoffel (daughter of Angelita from The Little Sister of the Giants) *Anthime Zinzolantin (son of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; younger brother of Polyxene) *Aristides Formosa (son of the prince and the princess from The Most Beautiful Princess) *Athalante Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; older sister of Zeolide and cousin of Landry) *Balsamie Paon (daughter of the girl and King Peacock from King Peacock) *Baran Boran (son of the youngest prince from The Storm Fiend) *Belisaire L'Esprit (son of Jean Sotte and the princess from Jean Sotte) *Bethany Rabbitt (daughter of the princess from The Princess That Wore a Rabbit-Skin Dress) *Briseida Verdoso (daughter of Luisa and the greenish bird from The Greenish Bird) *Cecilio Fontes (son of the prince from The Fountain of Giant Land) *Demet Nartanesi (daughter of Nar-tanesi from The Magic Hair-Pins) *Drusiano Fantoccio (son of Cassandra from Adamantina and the Doll; cousin of Allegra) *Efrain Cebolla (son of White Onion) *Esperanza Blancaflor (daughter of Blanca Flor) *Eudoxie Anura (daughter of Grenouille from Prince Sincere) *Fiacre Prudhomme (son of Rosanie from Ricdin-Ricdon) *Firmin Grenouille (son of Queen Brilliant from Prince Sincere) *Foivos Iliopoulos (son of Letiko from The Sunchild) *Galaktion Lyagushkin (son of Ivan Tsarevich and Vasilisa from The Frog Princess) *Giselle Magique (granddaughter of the magician from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Guillemine LaPeur (daughter of William the Fearless) *Henry Mulgoa (successor of the young man from The Bunyip) *Heraclio Culebra (son of Delgadina from Delgadina and the Snake) *Humbert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); older twin brother of Lambert) *Ippolita Bellone (daughter of Fanta-Ghirò and the king from Fanta-Ghirò the Beautiful) *Jacinto Silva (son of the forest lad from The Forest Lad and the Wicked Giant) *John Malin (son of Jean Malin from Jean Malin and the Bull-man) *Jules Marmoisan (son of Leonore from Marmoisan; older twin brother of Julie) *Julie Marmoisan (daughter of Leonore from Marmoisan; younger twin sister of Jules) *Kaori Tawara (daughter of Tawara Toda and the dragon princess from My Lord Bag of Rice) *Lambert Ourson (son of Hawthorn and Zelindor from Bearskin (Murat); younger twin brother of Humbert) *Landry Rosier (son of Rose from The Talking Eggs; cousin of Athalante and Zeolide) *Lelio Colombo (son of Filadoro and Nardo Aniello from The Dove) *Madison LePois (daughter of John Green Peas) *Marcel Pigeon (son of Constancia and Constancio from The Pigeon and the Dove) *Mario Di Legno (son of Wooden Maria) *Millaray Cordero (daughter of Seven Colors) *Mitra Bandar (son of Prince Monkey and Princess Jahuran from The Monkey Prince) *Nancy Catt (daughter of Catskin) *Nicephore Cochon (son of Prince White Pig) *Numa Riquet (son of Mama and Riquet from Riquet with the Tuft (Bernard)) *Octave Donnez-Moi (son of Give Me) *Orestes Madera (son of the girl from The Little Stick Figure) *Pacifica Zorrilla (daughter of the princess and the soldier from The Walking Soldier) *Polyxene Zinzolantin (daughter of Sincere and Aimée from Prince Sincere; older sister of Anthime) *Prudencio Conejo (son of Marisol and the prince from The Little Green Rabbit) *Pushpa Sabr (daughter of the princess and Prince Sabr from The Fan Prince) *Quezia Habil (daughter of the prince from The Quest of Cleverness) *Selina Catt (daughter of Little Catskin) *Severine Papillon (daughter of the King of the Butterflies from Prince Sincere) *Trofimo Pulce (son of Porziella from The Flea) *Umid Zumradov (son of Ali Shar and Zumurrud) *Uranie Multicolore (daughter of the man from The Man with the Suit of Thirty-Six Colors) *Valeria Costanza (daughter of Costanza and Cacco from Costanza/Costanzo) *Vivaldo Skrypczak (son of the boy from The Boy and the Violin) *Woodrow Vaillant (son of John Vaillant) *Ximena Tortilla (daughter of the woodcutter and his wife from The Day It Snowed Tortillas) *Ylenia Piovra (daughter of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; older twin sister of Yuri) *Yuri Piovra (son of Samphire Starboard and the princess from The Man Wreathed in Seaweed; younger twin brother of Ylenia) *Zeolide Oeuf (daughter of Blanche from The Talking Eggs; younger sister of Athalante and cousin of Landry) *Zsombor Pelikan (son of the youngest prince from The Pelican) Characters from legends/fables/nursery rhymes/etc. *Arabella Miller II (daughter of Little Arabella Miller) *Arcadio Escobar (son of the sweeper from The Bells) *Calisto Carau (successor of the boy from the Legend of the Carau) *Colby Medek (son of the beekeper from The Beekeeper) *Fabian Coppel (son of Dr. Coppelius from Coppelia) *Galatea Coppel (successor of Coppelia) *Guadalupe Alba (daughter of the man and Anita from Girl in White) *Karol Balladynski (son of Balladyna) *Kazbek Farfallov (son of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; younger brother of Shamset) *Lucia Quemada (daughter of Dona Beatrice and Don Martin from the Legend of the Calle de la Quemada) *Nereida Llorona (niece of Maria from La Llorona) *Roberto Armijo (grandson of El Armado from the Legend of the Callejón del Armijo) *Rustem Shuralov (son of Ali-Batyr and Syuimbike from Shurale) *Savannah Shoemaker (daughter of the old woman who lived in a shoe) *Shamset Farfallova (daughter of Farfalla and Djalma from Le Papillon; older sister of Kazbek) *Tabitha Griffiths (daughter of Trot) *Vadim Plotnikov (son of the carpenter from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Veruschka Mazurka (daughter of Swanilda and Franz from Coppelia) NibiruMul's Magical Menagerie (characters from animal stories) *Aspasie Baleine (daughter of the whale from The Elephant and the Whale) *Foka Kotikov (son of Kotick from The Jungle Book) *Gennady Klykov (son of Sea Vitch from The Jungle Book) *Illarion Lamantin (son of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; younger brother of Pelageya) *Matryona Morzhova (daughter of the walrus from The Walrus and the Carpenter) *Pelageya Lamantina (daughter of Sea Cow from The Jungle Book; older sister of Illarion) Category:Subpages